


Love in the Suburbs

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, idk man they're gays in the suburbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Brian is new to the neighborhood and immediately catches the attention of his neighbor, Dan.





	Love in the Suburbs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoMansWindow2846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/gifts).



The middle of autumn typically wasn’t an eventful time for Dan. His job never really changed, so the only difference was weather. He was outside in his front yard when something eventful happened.

The house next door had been unoccupied for years. But today, a moving truck was pulling into the driveway, and someone was getting out. And fuck. He was hot. When the man looked over, Dan almost dropped his rake, trying to look busy. He was blushing faintly as he raked up some leaves, taking a deep breath. 

He looked up again when he heard barking, a tiny black and tan dog running around in the yard. A very cute tiny dog. He walked over to the fence that separated the two yards, peering over into the yard. 

"Oh, um, hi." The man who had just moved in waved awkwardly. "I'm gonna guess you live there?"

"Yeah. You're moving in?" Dan grinned at him. "I'm Dan!"

"I am, yeah. I'm Brian. It's nice to meet you, Dan."

The dog ran over to Brian, starting to bark at him, tail wagging. Brian bent down to scoop the dog up, smiling. Dan giggled softly. "Cute dog."

"Thanks. This is Smores. She's only three months old. My tiny baby. Do you have any pets?"

"I have a cat. He's an asshole. And I used to have a dog, but she was really old." Dan reached over to gently pet Smores, giggling when she started to lick his hand. "What a cutie .What breed is she?"

"She is pretty adorable. She's a shiba inu. I found her in a shelter where I lived in New Jersey, but I had a job opportunity out here that I just couldn't pass up."

"You're from New Jersey? That's where I grew up!"

"No way! That's awesome." Brian set Smores down, looking back to the moving van in his driveway. "Ah, I hate to do this, but I really should get unpacking... If I don't, I'll just have all my stuff laying around."

"Do you need a hand? I've really got nothing going on for the rest of the day, so I could totally help you out."

Brian smiled at him. "Really? That would... that would actually be really nice, thank you." He looked back towards the house. "It might take awhile."

Dan walked around the fence into Brian's yard. "Well, I guess that means we should get started!" He grinned brightly when Smores decided to start sniffing at his shoes, curious. "Good dog."

Brian laughed, leading Dan over to the van, opening up the back to reveal all the boxes full of his stuff. "Uh, a lot of these are books. I have... a lot of books." He got into the back, passing a box down to Dan. He picked up another, hopping out and leading Dan again, this time inside. The living room was empty, ready to be built into a home. Brian set the first box down, gesturing for Dan to just set it down anywhere. "It doesn't matter where you put that. I can just sort through everything once it's all inside."

As they were bringing in more boxes, Dan hummed. "So you mentioned you came here for a job. What do you do?"

"I'm a theoretical physicist. I'm a researcher, but I also give lectures." Brian smiled, setting down a particularly heavy box. "How about you?"

"Oh, I'm a marketing coordinator for a local business. But I also sing at bars sometimes. Though I guess that's not exactly a job." Dan shrugged.

"It might not be your day job, but it's pretty cool in my book." Brian smiled at him. "I actually have a major in music composition, but I ended up pursuing physics."

"Oh, you're a musician?"

"Well, not really. I can write music and play a few instruments, but I've never been a singer." Brian lifted more boxes, handing a few over to Dan. "I mean, I'd love to do some kind of music, but I'm always so busy and I've never found anyone who's been interested in working with me."

"Well, if you're ever looking for a singer, I'm literally right next door." Dan grinned at him, setting down more boxes. 

The two spent their time talking as they brought boxes in. They had all of them inside by late afternoon. Brian gave a long yawn as he set down the last one. "Getting tired?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine though. It's just been a long day. Moving is a tiring process." He stretched, letting out a sigh. "If you want to head out, that's fine, but if you want to keep helping, I can order some food or something."

"I'll stay. You've got quite a few boxes to get through, so I'll help you go through them, get your house set up, all that stuff!" Dan shot him a quick wink, giggling just a little when it caused Brian to blush.

"I'll, uh, I'll order some pizza then." Brian busied himself with his phone as Dan started to work at opening one of the boxes, picking at the tape with his nails. His tongue poked out a little as he tried to get it off, not really succeeding at all. Brian laughed a little, handing Dan a box opener. "This might work a little better."

"Ah, yeah." Dan laughed. "Thank you." He cut the tape off the box, pulling open the flaps. "String theory, huh?" He looked down at the book at the very top of the stack in the box.

"Yeah. That's the main thing I've been studying." Brian was moving a shelf against the wall. "It's actually really fascinating."

"That's awesome man. I know... absolutely nothing about it, but it sounds cool!" He handed a stack of books to Brian, who began putting them on the shelf. "I was never really a math or science kid, but it seems so cool."

"I was very academic in high school. And, well, obviously in college too." He laughed softly. They fell into a content silence, getting boxes unpacked, setting up the living room and kitchen, getting things up to the bedroom, and eating pizza when it arrived.

By 10 pm, Brian yawned softly. "You should probably get going. We've both got work tomorrow."

Dan stretched, giving a little nod. "Yeah, you're right... It was great meeting you though! I'll definitely see you around." He gave Brian half a hug before waving, bending down to pet Smores, who had curled up in a box of Brian's shirts, and then leaving. Which left Brian to sit down with a quiet sigh and a pale blush.

They didn't see each other much over the next month or so, which was decently surprising, considering they literally lived next door to each other. In fact, the next time they saw each other and had the time to talk was in a small bar, only a few miles from their houses. Dan was performing that night, and Brian just happened to show up in time to see him.

Brian had refused to admit to himself that he maybe had the tiniest crush on Dan, until now. Seeing him up on stage, singing his heart out... God, he was absolutely gorgeous... And Brian was just feeling really fucking gay.

Dan's face seemed to light up when he saw Brian sitting at a table. "Brian, hi! I didn't know you'd be here!"

Brian laughed softly. "I didn't realize you'd be here either, so I guess that means we're even. Wanna sit with me?"

"Sure!" Dan sat down across from Brian at the table, ordering a glass of wine. "I take it you saw me perform?" He was grinning brightly, and Brian was feeling a whole lot of things at once. Was gay an emotion? Because holy shit he was feeling it.

"I did, yeah! You have an amazing voice. It's really something special."

Dan giggled. "You think so? That's so sweet of you..."

"I'm a being of chaos, I'm not sweet."

"You're the absolute sweetest, what are you talking about?" Dan laughed, lightly kicking Brian's leg under the table, a tiny movement that made Brian's heart race.

"Oh, shut it." Brian rolled his eyes as Dan was brought his wine. "But if you'd ever want to do any music stuff with me, that might be fun. You've got a voice, I've got a keyboard..." He shrugged.

"That would be amazing!" Dan nodded quickly. "I've been in a couple different bands... I dreamed of being... well, a star, I suppose. They never actually got off the ground and ended up splitting after one album. But they were fun while they lasted."

"If we ever did create a full fledged band, I think we'd be able to make it. You're tough, I've got a PhD..." He smiled.

Dan laughed. "What, does your PhD make you an expert in everything?"

"I assumed that was unspoken. But yes, it does." He winked.

"Oh my god, you're such a dork. It's amazing."

"Not a dork. An agent of chaos."

Dan hummed, taking a sip of his wine. "Agent of chaos, hm?" He drummed his fingers against the table. "And a musician. You're the whole package."

Brian almost choked on his scotch. "What?"

Dan giggled. "Ooh, someone's flustered!"

"Am not." Brian huffed, trying not to smile.

"Cute." Dan grinned. Brian absolutely was cute. He kind of wanted to kiss Brian. But he wasn't going to because that would be stupid and reckless and also he might be... a little bit drunk. He'd forgotten how much of a lightweight he could be. 

"This is slander to my name, Danny." Brian crossed his arms. He was acting childish, maybe, but he'd also gone to college for 9 years. He was allowed to be a little bit childish from time to time.

"You called me Danny." Dan giggled.

"I did. Do you want me to not call you Danny?"

Dan shook his head. "No, no, I actually like it." He grinned. "It's cute coming from you."

"Why do you insist on calling me cute?" 

"Because... you are." Dan winked, grinning when he saw Brian's face flushing just a little bit.

They talked for awhile, just talking about whatever came to mind. As they were getting up to leave, Dan stumbled, tripping on his undone shoelace. Brian held out his arms, catching Dan before he could hit the floor. And then they were face to face, just staring at each other for a long, silent moment. And Dan was slowly leaning in, and with how close they were, Brian could see just how long Dan's eyelashes were. It might've been an odd thing to notice, but he didn't dwell on it, too focused on the fact that Dan was kissing him.

And he was kissing back.

Overall, the whole interaction from Dan tripping to them kissing to Dan standing upright and blushing only lasted 20 seconds at most. But as Brian stood there, slowly lifting a hand to touch his lips in surprise, he would've sworn it had lasted so much longer. "You.. kissed me." Eloquent as always.

"...Uh huh." There was a long pause. "You kissed back though."

"I did."

"Do you wanna maybe go on a date tomorrow?"

"...Fuck yes."

The date was Brian going over to Dan's house for spaghetti. Dan had worried that it wasn't enough, but then Brian had kissed him shyly on the cheek, which convinced him that it was plenty. As Brian stepped inside, an orange cat with bright green eyes greeted him with a meow. "Oh, who's this?" Brian bent down to pet the cat, who purred softly. 

"That's Jupiter. He's an asshole. I love him."

"He's cute." Brian smiled softly before standing up fully, taking off his sweatshirt. It was getting closer to winter, and a faint chill was going through the air. Not nearly as bad as the winters of New Jersey had been, though. 

Dan headed back into the kitchen with a small smile. "I'm almost done making dinner. You can just go ahead and make yourself comfortable!"

Brian sat down on the couch and looked around the room. It was the same layout as Brian's, but it looked more lived in. Brian hadn't been around long enough to really get settled in yet. Dan's living room had a lot of pictures on the walls, pictures of him with friends and family. He smiled softly, looking over at a photo of Dan standing between two people who looked like his parents.

He looked down at a feathery mouse toy. He picked it up, and when he did, there was a soft jingling sound. Jupiter came bounding over, jumping up to get the toy with a meow. Brian laughed, watching Jupiter play with the bell toy. "How can a cat so cute be an asshole?"

"Because I can't leave food out or he'll eat it! He tries to eat my food, Bri. He's gonna be fat."

"He'd still be cute."

"Brian, why are you taking a cat's side over mine?"

"Because the cat is cuter than you." He stood up, moving to stand by Dan's side with a smirk. "Prove me wrong."

Dan stuck his tongue out, nudging Brian with his hip and draining the pasta in the sink. "I'm an adorable person."

"I'm not saying you aren't. I'm just saying, compared to your cat..." Brian leaned on the counter to watch Dan. His hair was honestly amazing. He wanted to kiss Dan and run his fingers through that hair. He was absolutely staring, but didn't totally realize it until Dan turned around with a little smile.

"You know I'm adorable, even compared to Jupiter." Dan set his hands on the counter, one on either side of Brian's waist, slowly leaning closer.

"Oh, stop it with the teasing already." In a burst of confidence Brian didn't even realize he was capable of, Brian reached up, resting a hand on Dan's cheek, curling his fingers gently around his jaw and pulling him closer until they were kissing. It was soft and careful, but full of something. Perfect. Dan's hands slid off the counter, arms easing their way around Brian's waist. It was a moment so incredibly intimate, nothing like anything Brian had experienced with anyone before. Something that made Dan's heart race just a little bit faster. 

Dan slowly blinked his eyes open, looking down at Brian as they pulled apart. "Fuck," he murmured. Brian stared back at him with bright blue eyes. "I never noticed how blue your eyes are... They're beautiful."

Brian blushed, hiding his face against Dan's chest. "You're so sweet..."

"Gay," Dan teased, petting Brian's hair.

"Not as gay as you." Brian lightly pushed Dan's chest, laughing softly.

Dan just winked, going over to the sink to finish the pasta. "Go sit at the table, you dork."

Brian dramatically rolled his eyes, walking over to the table to take a seat, Jupiter padding over to curl up around his ankles. "What a good cat."

Dan shook his head. "Wait until you're around longer. You'll soon figure out just how much of an asshole my cat is."

"You're over exaggerating. This is a sweet cat. A good boy. One hell of a baby." 

"He's taken over your mind too. And here I was thinking you'd be able to resist. I suppose that PhD isn't as powerful as you insist."

Brian thanked Dan as he was given a plate of spaghetti, but went right back on the defense. "How dare you, Danny. I guess I'll have to make out with you in order to make you see how wrong you are about that." 

"How terrible. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." Dan giggled, shooting him a wink. Right before getting spaghetti sauce on his face.

Brian laughed, watching him. "And somehow you still look attractive to me."

"And that's super gay."

6 months later, Brian woke up in his bed, the space next to him empty, Smores curled up over his feet as she slept. He rubbed his eyes, getting out of bed and picking up his shirt off the floor. "Babe?" He found Dan downstairs on the couch. "It's Saturday. Why are you up at this ungodly hour?"

"It's 8:30, Brian." Dan giggled.

"I know. And I have to be up by 6 during the week. Morning is a concept created by people who don't fucking sleep." He sat on the couch by Dan, leaning against him.

Dan kissed Brian's head, wrapping an arm around his waist. "You know that video we put online a few weeks ago?"

"The stupidly amazing music video? Of course."

Dan turned his laptop so Brian could see the screen. "It has over 10,000 views!" 

"Holy shit!" Brian's eyes widened a little. "This is a thing that people are actually watching. Huh. I don't know if that says more about them or more about us."

Dan laughed. "It's funny Bri. People out there actually think we're funny!" He pulled Brian close, giving him a quick kiss. "I can't believe we're doing this..."

Brian settled into Dan's hold, smiling softly. "We're doing something amazing, hm?"

"Absolutely. And being totally gay while doing it." He ruffled Brian's hair before giving a tiny gasp. "Oh my god, that would be an amazing song!"

"Elaborate."

"Just a song about being totally gay."

"Wouldn't that be out of character for Danny?"

"Hmmm... maybe. We could adjust it. Or, since Danny is still developing as a character, maybe he has a bit of a bisexual streak."

"Now you're just projecting," Brian teased.

"Maybe just a little." Dan giggled, pulling up the document of song ideas and adding "something gay" to the list. "We're icons."

"Sure, babe." Brian pulled his legs up onto the couch, snuggling into Dan's side. There was a tiny bark from upstairs, and Smores came barreling down the stairs towards them. "She's going to run into a wall one of these days," Brian muttered, but scooped her up anyway. 

Dan giggled sweetly, pressing a loving kiss to the top of Brian's head. It was hard to believe that only 7 months ago the moving van had pulled into the driveway next door to change his life forever.


End file.
